Corrupted Akrisad
Corrupted Akrisad is the eighth boss of Scarnica. Needless to say, it is Akrisad Nimbus before he fell under the wicked taint of K'ril Xarkoroth. Abilities uses three phases of attack integrity. However, on Master he has an unlockable "tough" encounter where he steals power from Noblar's crypt. This said phase is a countdown. Phase 1: Nimbus Kirinknights and the Warp Factor Akrisad will summon Nimbus Kirinknight per player in the encounter, and they will all have a certain amount of HP scaling with the difficulty. They must all be defeated, along with the other adds Akrisad summons. He also has a raid wipe attack that must be avoided. Phase 2: Withdrawal of the Corrupted Scarlance Akrisad drains power of the Corrupted Scarlance and reanimates enemies to fight the enemy. He attacks with auto-attack but still stays inside his casket. Akrisad will occassionally use a burst fire attack that can one shot the raid, as with each stack it adds a debuff. Phase 3: Frenestration; Power of the Fallen Scarlius Akrisad is released from his casket. He draws the power of Scarlius, Noblar's hammer, but goes awry and makes a "fallen" version. Nevertheless, he finally uses abilities on his own and now spawns adds from the multiple furnaces in his room. Phase 4: Apparitious (Master, Activated Phase Only) Akrisad utilizes a small fragment of the Scarnium Apparition, shapeshifting into it. It must be defeated and neutralized into a failsafe, then Akrisad must be finished off, released from his taint using the many potions that surround him. Preparation Tactics Quotes Intro *'Theodar': Finally! The machines are destroyed, and we are now to find Akrisad! *'Akrisad': You called? ARRRRGHHHH! *'Theodar': AKRISAD! *This... (yells), you must free me! *'Theodar': Who is your leader, Akrisad! *K'RIL XARKOROTH! *'Theodar': He's a victim to the taint, let's free him with haste. Phase Transitions *Destruction, ARRRGHH! (I will not fall to your taint, you bastard!) GAHHH! *Your life is fleeting, GU-AHHH! (Defeat them.) *Taste the power of K'RIL.... SANGUINE. *FALL TO THE.... (free me...) During the fight *Free me, from his wicked taint. *My strength is failing, my hope unwaning. *Do not let him end me. *Was it K'ril? No, his name, his name was K'ril. No. Noblar. *You must all perish! GAH! *I am a failure. A monument to his rule. *Suffer with me. Killing a player *Your hope fails... *It'll never happen again.... GARGHHHHH.... DAMNIT! *Rest in pe---- HELL! *Another soul for the Kryllakos vessel! *What have I done? Outro *The chaotic energies surrounding Akrisad dissipate, and fly into the air. In the distance, you can hear a demonic laugh. *'Akrisad': I'm so sorry.... my master will never forgive me for this. *'Kalgerith': Akrisad. It is an honor to finally meet you. Despite this encounter. *'Theodar': Thank god you're saved. *An honor offered, Kalgerith. And to you everyone, thank you. *'Theodar': Where to next. *To Furiora, the unending insanity. Then to the desolate shit himself. *'Kalgerith': We shall triumph. *I shall fulfill his wishes. Once this is finished, and I assure you, I will not falter, I will tell you everything. Loot Achievements ...